I am sorry
by Srija
Summary: A duo os set after "Satara mein khoon"...please read & review...


**A/N:Hey guys,wishing you all a very happy Diwali...may this Diwali illuminate your lives...**

 **So,here is one more duo one shot from my side...this is set after "Satara mein khoon"...**

 **Have a happy reading...**

Finally the case got over and the team was returning to Mumbai after taking Abhijeet from the hospital...Daya was unusually silent where as Abhi was trying hard to talk to him along with other members...

Abhi:Arey Freddy phir tumhara wo ladki jaise awaz...hahahaha...(laughed looking towards Freddy but he saw Daya lost somewhere)

Freddy:Sir Ye bht hi bura baat h..aplog kabhi atma ko seriously lete hi nahi..main keh raha hu na wo tha koi udhar...

Purvi(laughed):Freddy Sir ap bhi na...

Abhi(in low tone):Daya,kuch Bol nahi raha h..kya hua yar?

Daya ignored him completely...and looked outside...Abhijeet made a face and looked at other side...

Finally they reached home and Daya opened the lock...

Abhijeet suddenly felt something and was going to faint...when Daya hold him instantly.."Abhijeet.."

Abhi stood properly and smiled and pat his shoulder..."thik hu Yaar...bas wo thoda..."

Daya took him inside and made him sat on sofa...Abhijeet rested his head on his back and closed his eyes...

Daya sighed and went inside...in sometime he changed and made dinner...

Then he put the food in plates and went to call Abhijeet who already slept...a drop of tear fell on his sleeping face from Daya's eyes and he woke up instantly...

Abhi(worried tone):Daya...(looked at his friend's sad and hurt face)kya hua yar?tu ro raha h bacha?

Daya turned his face..cleared his eye and said in cold tone.."Nahi...main kyu bhala royunga?wo..mai tumhe khane pe bulane aya tha..."

Abhi got up slowly and cupped his face.."Daya I'm sorry..m really very sorry Yaar..."

Daya(same cold tone):nahi tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho?main sorry Hun Yaar...

Abhi(in confused tone):hain?tu kyu bolega?mai nahi samjha...

Daya(moving towards the table):han..dekho na yar..waise to tum lagte nh ho mera koi..bin Rishte hi itne arso se tumhare sath raha or haq bhi jataya...so I'm SORRY!

Abhi was in total shock.."Ye kya bakwas karta ja raha h tu?bin rishte?Daya AB kya itne saalon k bad mujhe tujhe batana parega k humare bich koi rishta h?han?bol..(jerk him)..aur Rahi baat Haq ki to sun le..is dunia mein sirf Tera hi haq h mujhper...or mera tere par...to apna Ye faltu batein bandh kar.."

Daya turned towards him nd looked straight in his eyes.."Abhijeet..faltu fazool batein tum na karo to hi better h...samjhe?apna Ye explanation tum kahi aur jake dena...mere pe iska koi asar nahi hone wala...mera koi nata nh h tumse..."

Abhi was really angry now.."Daya bas!ab bht suna chuke ho tum!kya ho Gaya h tumhe han?ek bar me Samaj nahi ata?"

Daya(loud):apna awaz niche karo Abhijeet!chilla mai bhi sakta hu...apne limit mein rehkar karna baat...or han Ye jo tum apna daat h kisi or ko jake sunana...apne kam se kam Rakho to hi better h...

"Mind your language Daya!"(Abhijeet shouted and felt pain in his head..still ignored..)"bhai hai tu mera...tujhe daatna mera Haq h..sirf mera!"

Daya looked at him carefully.."Kya Kaha?bhai?kon?oh mai?Abhijeet agar mai tumhara bhai hota na to tum aise hath chudwakar kabhi na jate...tumhe kuch andaza h k mujhpe kya beeta?(his tone became teary now)nahi h koi andaza...mere payo tale zameen hill Gaya tha!Mere hi hath chodke chale gaye tum...jis rishte ki baat kar rahe ho tum uska mayine jante bhi ho?jo itne bare bare dialogues de rahe ho?Abhi tumhara zindagi mere liye tumse zyada zaruri h...ek baar Dr Sunil k family k liye tum coma me jane ka natak kiya Goli khakar...phir ab Ye..tum mere hath chudakar niche...(he felt a lump in his throat)kyu Abhi?humesha main hi kyu?tumhara experimental item hu main?ye test kar rahe ho k kitna Dard seh sakta h Ye Daya..han?ab bas bhi karo!baksh do mujhe..."

Abhi silently looked downward as he knew that Daya was right...whatever he told is completely true...tears were rolling down from Daya's cheeks...

Daya went from there and closed the door with a bang...Abhijeet too ran behind him.."Daya!"

He knocked at his door.."Daya..Daya plz Yaar darwaza khol..pls Daya...meri baat sun.,mai man raha hu galti yar..Maine tujhe bht chot pouchaya h..bht zyada..Par pls Yaar..maf kar de Mere bhai..main apne jan k liye tum sabke jan khatre me kaise daalta...jaise tu mere se bht pyar karta h..jaise ki meri jaan tere liye pyari h bilkul waise hi tu hai mere liye...Jaan h tu mera...Daya darwaza khol Na.."

But got no response just a sound of sobbing...

Abhi silently went from there and sat on the sofa...

After 15 mins:

He took the food tray and moved towards his room again...he knocked the door and found it open...he went inside and saw the darkness was all over there...Daya was lying on the bed silently...

He put on the lights and placed his hand on Daya's head.."bacha im sorry..Daya..ek baar dakh to sahi yar meri taraf..."

Daya didn't respond...

Abhi saw his closed eyes where tears were still present..."Daya ek baar baat to kar mujhse...Daya tu kuch Bol kyu nahi raha h?Daya!(and shook him...suddenly a small glass bottle fell from his hand...)"

Abhijeet instantly took that and went in total shock seeing the name of the medicine,"Sleeping pills"...

Abhijeet looked at Daya in fear and hold his face..."Daya!ye kya kiya tune?Daya ankhe khol...Daya!"

He saw the empty bottle and his fear increased...tears were rolling from his eyes.."Daya...meri jaan...ye kya kar diya tune?mere upar gussa apne par kyu nikala?"

He called the dr immediately and told him to come urgently...the dr came after sometime and checked Daya...

Dr:overdose nahi tha..anyway..inko jaldi hi hosh ajayega...take care

And he went...Abhijeet sat there with tears in his eyes...looked at his Daya's face and run his fingers in his hair lovingly...

In a while Daya started gaining consciousness and looked at Abhi...

Abhi(teary):Daya...tum thik ho?

Daya smiled..."dawai zyada powerful nahi tha...isliye..isliye bach gaya Yaar..."

Abhi(shock):Daya!

Daya:kyu?yehi to tumne bhi bola tha na...

Abhi:tujhe kya pata mujhper kya beeta..

Daya smiled.."exactly Abhijeet..tumhe bhi nahi pata k mujhper kya beeta..."

Abhi looked downward.."par Ye koi tarika nh tha Daya"(said in low voice)

Daya looked at the other side..

Abhijeet moved from there slowly...after coming into his room he started crying harshly..."Daya...m sorry..."

Daya looked at him from outside and entered inside..tears crept in his eyes too understanding that at least now Abhijeet has learnt something...

Daya places hand on his shoulder and wrapped him in his arms..."bas karo boss...aur kitna royoge tum?"

Abhi looked at him with tears in his eyes..and hugged him tightly...crying harshly...Daya pat his back and caressed his hairs...

Abhi:Aur kitna Saza dega yar?(in tears)

Daya(lovingly):bas aur nahi boss...dekho meri taraf...(Abhi looked at him)...Abhi tum meri ek lauta rishta ho jise mai nahi kho sakta...kisi keemat per nahi...tum jante ho Ye bat phir bhi kud gaye jharne me...tumhe kuch ho jata to mai kabhi khudko maf nh kar pata...

Abhi(in hurt):main samajh Gaya hu Yaar...jab aj tujhe dekha behosh..m sorry Daya..m really sorry...sorry Daya...maf kar de Yaar pls...pls

Daya removed tears from his face.."kon kehga k the cop Sn Insp Abhijeet aise ro sakta h.."he said lightly..

Abhi:jab baat Mere bhai pe ajaye to...Daya tune maaf kiya na yar mujhe?

Daya nodded.."han Abhi..kaise nahi karta...akhir hu to tumhara bhai Na...to?maf Na kiye bina kahan jau bolo.."

Abhi smiled.."Thanks Daya..."

Daya:Thanks bola to phir ruth jayunga..chalo ab khana kha lo...jaldi chalo...

Abhi nodded in eyes and both ate the dinner with light chit chat and slept with a sweet smile on face...

 **A/N:Thanks to everyone who reviewed in my previous os...**

 **So Diwali treat kaisa laga?**

 **Thank you for reading...please review...Srija**


End file.
